Kidnapped
by sugarlandfan10
Summary: while investigating a crime calleigh and eric are kidnapped . but why were they kidnapped, what will happen with there relationship while being taken captive.. this is my first fan-fic.. there is mild swearing and violence so i rated it t just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

CALLEIGH'S PERSPECTIVE

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I hit it not once, but twice until the alarm went silent. Damn, was it loud. The clock read 5:30, I groaned and told myself 'I'll get up in 15 minutes'. I turned to the empty cold left side of my bed, what if that spot stayed like that until I was old and gray? I have never really been in a romantic relationship with a guy that made me think I could be myself, not just a part of me. I never really trusted anyone with everything I had, well never with any guys I dated. There was one man I trusted with anything and everything but we are just best friends, nothing more nothing less. Sometimes when I wake up, I picture Eric there instead of the cold empty spot. I know that it can and never will happen because we work together. I will never mix my personal life with my professional life. It is the one rule I have. Even though I feel like he's the only guy that sees me for me, not just my looks like every other guy I run into. Eric respects me and I just cannot risk him not respecting me professionally anymore if we would ever get involved. He probably does not even feel the same way I do anyway. After nearly and hour, I motivated myself to get out of bed and make my way to the bathroom. I got ready and I told myself, well more like warned myself; to stop thinking about Eric. He's only my friend, he can't be any more, can he?  
>I finally got myself to work and I was able fake a smile. I have to make everyone believe I was okay and not feeling so desperately alone. I am finally making my way to ballistics. Ballistics is like my home away from home. I feel safe and content there.<p>

Then I see Horatio walk down the hallway and then the words "Callie" come from his mouth

I respond"yes H? "

"There is a dead body on the 31st street of Franklin of the south side of Miami. It appears to be a suicide, but we never make assumptions. I need you and Eric to take it" said Horatio.

then he told me a little bit more about the case and as he finished  
>he said "I already briefed Eric ,I believe he's waiting for you in ballistics."<p>

I just nodded and said "okay thanks H." Thinking that if I ignored the feeling that I got when I heard his name that they wouldn't exist.

He slowly walked away. Sure enough, as I turned the corner I could see Eric bobbling around my lab.  
>I finally made my way into ballistics.<p>

"You better not have touched any of my equipment" I joked.

He jumped in place. He was clearly startled and he said " what are you gonna do, shoot me?"

" Don't tempt me, I just might " I flashed a grin.

He had his kit in hand and said "I'll meet you in the hummer, Cal."

I watched him walk out, he seemed so perfect the way he walked, the way he laughed , the way he worked . I stopped myself and told myself to get a grip. I just needed to focus, now what was I doing? Oh yeah, grabbing my kit. I grabbed my kit and walked down the hallway. Then out of the blue I got this weird overwhelming feeling that just made me want to cry. I felt like this the last time I was going be here, I don't know why I felt like this, but it wasn't good. I just brushed the feeling away and headed to the hummer and climbed into the passenger side.

I smiled at Eric as he said "What did you get lost? What took you so long?"

I rolled my eyes and said "I just got distracted."

He smiled and said "I know it had to be my amazing smile I just know it."

We both laughed, but if he only knew. Then I remembered the feeling I got. It gave me chills. I must have showed it on my face, because Eric turned to me and asked "are you alright?"

"It's nothing, I'm fine" I responded .

"Really, what's wrong?" Eric persisted.

"I just got a weird feeling that was it , I'm fine now. It was nothing."

He shot me a if you say so glance.  
>Finally we arrived at the crime scene. I was relived . Now I could dodge the next 20 questions from Eric. But as we walked closer, all of the detectives and police were leaving,<p>

Eric asked me "where are they were going?"

A cop replied, very snarlingly, may I add "our job is over for now, and it's clearly a suicide until you prove otherwise, so have a good day and don't touch the body. The coroner hasn't been here yet, she sure is taking her pretty little time."

Then he snorted and smirked as he hobbled away. He clearly had too many donuts.

Eric and I rolled our eyes and we both said in unison, "what an ass."

Then we both shot each other a smirk. We headed into the house , everyone had left, so it was just me and Eric . We headed through the hallway into the living room. I approached the desk and saw the suicide note, but before I read it, we went to go find the body. We headed up the stairs and found the victim in a chair in his bedroom with a gunshot wound to his head and his gun in his hand.

I said "I got the downstairs how about you get the upstairs?" Eric agreed.

I went to work examining the letter, then I got this weird feeling. I heard the door swing open. I immediately knew it was Alex and I shouted "it's about time!"

but I kept my attention to the it wasn't Alex's sweet voice I heard; but a males rugged voice.

He said "turn around slowly and slide me your gun or I 'll blow your head off."

I obeyed him because I was in fear for my life. As he came towards me, I took this chance to try to kick the gun out of his hands. I was successful, but the gun slid across the room. I tried getting to it, but the man charged me. I punched him in the face, but he didn't go down, instead he returned the punch. I then kicked him right in the shins and he went down, and I raced towards the gun, but before I could get my hands on the trigger, I felt something heavy hit the back of my head. I suddenly felt very tired. I yelped as loud as I could, then I hit the ground. I was battling unconsciousness when the man bent to pick me up. then I saw Eric pointing the gun at this evil mysterious man.

Eric said "Step away from her or I'll shoot."

The man started to back away from me, then I saw something. I tried to warn him, but it was too late. He wasn't only one guy. There were two. I started to lose consciousness, but not before I heard one say

"Damn, now we have to take him too, we only needed her, but at least we have more leverage."

Then my world faded to black.

**THANKS FOR EVERYONE THAT READ THIS,****  
><strong>**THIS IS MY FIRST FAN-FICTION. IM SORRY****  
><strong>**FOR ALL THE GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES****  
><strong>**PLEASE REVIEW THANKYOU :)****  
><strong>**(This is my edited one of Chapter One)**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

"Damn my head hurts like a bitch" I whimpered softly as I started to open my eyes.

I tried to grab my aching head but my hands were restrained. Then the memories started coming back. The men , guns,Eric. At the memory of Eric, I opened my eyes in search of Eric. I was in a small dark room with very little light coming through from a window with bars on it. Even if there wasn't bars on it there would be no way I could fit through that tiny window. I am not that skinny. Then I notice I am sitting on an old battered twin sized mattress, which is probably littered with bed bugs. Oh great.

Then I see him. He is sprawled out at the bottom part of the battered mattress. There was blood coming from his forehead and his eyes were closed. I silently chanted to myself 'please don't be dead, please don't be dead' . I scooted closer to Eric and I started nudging him with my shoulder.

I harshly whispered "ERIC, ERIC, ERIC!" on the verge of tears.

Then I heard it "Cal?"

Oh thank God I thought to my self. I don't think I could have handled it if he was dead. I just I couldn't. "I am right here" I responded.

"What happened? Where are we?" Eric muttered as he turned towards me

" Two guys ambushed us at the scene. One hit me in the back of the head and I tried to warn you before the second guy hit you, but I was too late."

" It's fine. It's not your fault. We'll get out of this I promise"

"I hope so. "

He came closer to me and I laid my head on his shoulder, wishing we were anywhere but here.

"Eric" I whispered abruptly lifting my head off of his shoulder. "I remember something they said. They want something from one of us. They only meant to take one of us, they are going to use us as bargaining chips. Maybe it's my fault."

"No cal, it's not your fault or mine. It's only those men on the other side of the door"

I laid my head back on his shoulder and he continued "okay, right now we need to find away to get our wrists untied"

Okay ,I just need to calm down deep breaths. I start to scan the dirty small room and then I see it. It could get us out of here.

**HEY GUYS HOPED YOU LIKED IT! ILL TRY TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP TOMORROW SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT FOR THIS ONE BECAUSE ORIGINALLY I WASNT GOING TO CONTINUE THIS STORY BECAUSE I WROTE LIKE 4 CHAPTERS THEN MY COMPUTER DELETED IT! LOVLEY RIGHT? LOL BUT I GOT YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS AND I GOT SOME PERSONAL MESSAGES ENCOURAGING ME TO KEEP ON WRITING SO THAT WHAT IAM DOING! (SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTER IM HOPING THE CHAPTERS WILL KEEP ON GETTING LONGER AND LONGER) THANKYOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE!**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

I tried to get up but it was kind of hard being tied up in duck tape.

So I shouted to Eric "push me forward a bit"

That's what he did. I landed on my wrists and knees towards the object that could get us out of here. It was a short journey because like I told you this room is tiny. Then I got it and started crawling back towards bed bug city . Soon I arrived at my displeasing destination.

Eric asked "what is that?"

"A clothes hanger"

Eric gave me a skeptical look and said " oh so that's so going to save us and get us out of here."

Instead of responding I started to break the hanger, I bended and twisted the object. When I could not twist or bend it anymore, I tried and break the tape from my hands with this sharp object. In seconds my hands were free.

Eric looked at me in surprise and said " Um Cal I could use a little help here." As he lifted up his bound hands.

"I thought this wasn't going to work mister?" I replied while stretching my hands and wrists.

" Please Cal."

"hummm, I don't know."

"I am sorry Cal I was wrong"

" Wait what was that you Said?" I asked teasingly

"You heard it , are you really going to make me repeat it?"

"You did not say it loud enough and I don't know when I'll hear it again, so yes I'd like you to repeat it. Unless you want to be stuck it that duck tape all day." I teased again

"Fine, I surrender. I was wrong" Eric replied ,defeated.

I walkedover by him and freed his trapped hands in seconds and he too stretched his hands and wrists.

"Thanks Cal. You know we could maybe try using that hanger to pick the lock." Eric said

"Ee could do that, or I have a plan too."

I shared my plan with Eric and then we got in position so we could get out of this Hell hole sometime today!

**IM IN RELIGION CLASS RIGHT NOW SO I THOUGHT I WOULD QUICKLY WRITE A CHAPTER FOR YA'LL . SO I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT!THANKYOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS SO FAR. PLEASE DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AND THANKYOU FOR READING! (this was a really short one but I promise the next one will be longer!)**

**P.S. SORRY AGAING FOR ALL THE GRAMMER AND PUNCUATION MISTAKES**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

****I was sitting on the mattress with my hands behind my back pretending they were still bound. Hopefully when the kidnappers came they wouldn't notice, since they bound my hands in the front and not back. Eric was already waiting behind the door for the moment the kidnappers decided they shall pay us a visit. We hid the clothes hanger and ripped tape underneath the bed so the kidnappers would not notice it before Eric could tackle them from behind. Like clock work I heard one pair of footsteps rapidly approaching.****

I quickly whispered to Eric "There's one guy."****

All of sudden the door burst open and a new face appeared. A man a little taller than Eric , and very sturdily built, stopped in front of me. ****

**"**Where is you little boyfriend Bitch?" He shouted in my face.****

I made a show of slowly wiping the spittle off of my face. Then I looked up and said "Up there."****

Then Eric tackled him from behind and put him in a choke hold. He held them there until he became unconsciousness. Then I grabbed the 9 mil that had fell out of his hands . I also noticed an automatic gun hanging from his shoulder. My eyes instantly sparkled. I tossed the 9 mil to Eric and immediately pressed the automatic to the unconsciousness man lying on the cold hard ground.****

We both cocked our guns and I asked "Ready Eric?"****

**"**Ready as I'll ever be." Eric responded ****

**"**Okay let's go." I said****

**" **Remember what we agreed on right?"****

**"**No Eric, I am not leaving you behind if it comes to it, end of discussion."****

**" **Calleigh you have to promise me if something happens and we both can't get out, you'll keep running. Don't stop running until you get to safety. Promise me please Cal."****

**" **I promise Eric, but you have to promise me the same thing."****

**" **I don't know if I can." I gave him a ice cold stare in response " fine fine I'll try" he relented. I still gave him the most icy glare I had in me so he finally replied "Okay ,okay I'll try."****

Then we were on our way. We stepped outside the room and closed the door behind us. On our left there was a dark narrow hallway. On our right there was another narrow hallway but there was a dim light at the end of it.****

We started our journey down the narrow hallway with me in the lead with the beautiful automatic and Eric behind me with the nine mil.****

As we walked down the hall, we cleared the hallway and kept our guard up with every step we took. We finally made it to the end of the hall and were standing on this narrow but long balcony type thing that surrounded the whole room. Below the balcony was a group of about 15 or more men with guns. The balcony wasn't that far off the ground so if we jumped down we wouldn't break an ankle or anything. I don't know if we will come out of this alive but I will do anything and everything to get Eric's hot Cuban ass out of here! ****

**"**On three." I said to Eric****

**"**one" we whispered in unison ****

**"**two" we whispered again in unison, yes we were just about to jump into a room with 15 or more men with guns how lovely right?****

**"**Three" now we braced our selves and jumped down to where the men awaited us.****

The men surrounded us and started to raise their guns, ready to shoot us. I looked towards Eric****

**"**Ready?"****

**"**Ready." ****

Then the shooting started. Shots rang throughout the room. I already got 3 men. Now I was in the middle of battling 4 more guys but then I saw something in the corner. But it was not a thing but someone. ****

That person was a big fat guy and he was cowering in the corner. Then he screamed "Kill them, I don't care. We'll just send them back in body bags after I get my money."****

Like clockwork five more guy emerged from a room. All I could think was 'Oh shit we need to get out of here or they're going to kill us!' I saw an exit straight ahead and I started running towards it.****

I yelled "Eric straight ahead!"****

**"**Right behind you."****

We finally made it outside the building and then some of my fears came true. We were in the middle of nowhere. There was nowhere to get help for miles. The only good thing was there were woods we could hide in. At least there was somewhere to go instead of being right here in the open because that is just like waving a big white sign reading 'shoot me'.****

**"**The woods!" I shouted****

We picked up our pace and entered the woods, not knowing what it had in store for us. I could hear the men with guns trailing behind us so I picked up my pace even more. I just couldn't help but wonder when will this end?****

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I WILL KEEP TRYING TO GET THE CHAPTERS LONGER AND LONGER . I HAD FUN WRITING THIS CHAPTER BUT I ALSO STRUGGLED WITH IT SO I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! TOMORROW I'M GOING TO SLEEP OVER BY MY FRIENDS HOUSE FOR A MOVIE MARATHON SO I'M NOT SURE IF I WILL GET a lot DONE BUT HOPEFULLY I WILL GET SOME WRITING DONE SO I CAN GET SOME MORE CHAPTERS FOR YOU GUYS! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND READING THIS STORY! ******

**P.S. SORRY AGAIN FOR ALL THE GRAMMAR AND PUNCTUATION MISTAKES******

**LOVE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I OWN NOTHING,EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT LINE **

**OBVIOUSLY. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, THIS WAS**

**ACTUALLY MY FAVORITE ONE YET!**

CHAPTER FIVE

Eric and I are scrambling in the woods, we are turning left and right , the right then the left again in hopes of losing the men with guns.

We can hear the bullets puncturing and bouncing off trees around us. There was no use to stop and return fire because if we stop we are dead because 25 guns against two , doesn't sound like an even equation to me so thats why we run. Eric was able to get a few feet in front of me but he keeps looking back to make sure I am still there.

As we were running Eric stops abruptly in front of me, I look at him confused but then I realized why he stopped. The woods ended. All there was , was a cliff and below it was a body of angry water, you could hear sound of the brutal waves hitting rocks.

I am a good swimmer, enough to get out of a sinking car. But not in these rapid waves. Knowing that Eric was a strong swimmer and probably swam in much dire conditions.

Eric grabs my hand and says "we will be fine"

I knew the only chance we had was to jump, it was to either jump into the rapid angry water or get shot to death. I guess I will jump to my death. Even if I don't make it at least ill know Eric will make it out because he is an extraordinary swimmer.

" okay" I said

I was bracing my self when Eric said "They're coming, we have to jump now!"

"I guess it is now or never" I said

That is what we did, we jumped hand in hand into the torrent of water together. The cold icy water hit my flesh like a ton of bricks. I could hear gun shots diving into the water behind us as Eric was swimming underneath the water and dragging me along for the ride . I wanted to resurface , but I knew if I did I'd be shot in an instant. I still couldn't help but want to resurface because of my dire need of Oxygen but I knew that Eric wouldn't let me resurface out in the open where I could be shot to death. Eric just kept dragging me along , swimming towards land I presume.

Finally we resurfaced and I gasped for air. We finally made it to land , out of sight of the evil gunman. Here I am sprawled out in the sand next to Eric and I start practically hacking up a lung right there. Eric was just a little short of breath, how envious I am of him because I bet I am looking pretty sexy here in a coughing attack. Finally I stop hacking and I catch my breath as well as Eric does.

We both check and we see that we still have our guns intact all though they are wet since we took a plunge into fresh water verses salt water, they should be in perfect working condition.

Eric stands up and starts to grab my hand and says "We better get going because it wont be long till they get down here in search of us"

I silently agreed and stood on my wobbly feet. Yet again we were surrounded by wood and there were two trails leading to the woods

"left or right?" I asked

"Umm I don't know I guess we could go right"

"oh thanks Mr. Smarty Pants, I could of done that"

He just smirked at me when we went on our way on the path on the right.

"At some point we are going to have to walk of the path because thats the first place there going to look for us is on the path." I said

"Okay we will walk a little ways down yet then we will walk of the trail."

Boy was I freezing , I am still sopping wet from our little dip in the water. Boy was that fun. It doesn't help that there is a slight breeze.

We kept walking and when we got a little farther onto the path we decided to adventure into the woods.

We've been walking in the woods for a while when Eric said " I used to come in the woods all the time when I was little"

"Did you go camping with your family?"

"Just my dad and some of his buddies, my sisters in the woods that is just laughable" I smirked "I remember my wort camping experience it was when I was 9 years old and we were huddled around the camp fire roasting hot dogs and my dads friend Tasty was.."

"Wait, his name is TASTY?!" I couldn't help but burst into fits of laughter

"Don't ask, we all just always knew him as Tasty" he said with a big grin on his face as he nudged my shoulder with his.

"Well anyways he was telling his stories about him chasing Bigfoot"

"Bigfoot?!" I laughed

" Lets just say he was one of my dad's crazy friends, he was definitely an interesting guy, he suddenly stopped abruptly because he saw something in the woods out of the corner of his eye. He scooped it up and started petting it and he said 'pretty kitty' and we noticed the white stripe to late, before we knew it we smelt like decomposition. Man did we stink!"

I just couldn't stop laughing , yes we were in quite a bad situation , but somehow having Eric here makes it a little lighter.

"It's not funny , I had sit in a tub of tomato juice for hours, never again will I eat a tomato, never again!"

"Like ever?" I said jokingly, "Sorry, Taylor Swift reference"

"Interesting"

"What?! Is there something wrong with liking a lyrical genius?" I questioned.

"No, No its just you don't seem like the kind of woman to Like the kind of music she writes"

"What kind of woman am I Eric?"

"I think I am going to quit while I am behind."

"Good choice, good choice." I smirked

We kept walking , it seemed like hours went by until I spotted a cavern a half a mile away.

"Eric do you see that cavern up head?"

"Yeah it's got to be about half mile a way, I bet we could make it there before dark and we could stay there tonight."

"Okay lets go." I replied

"I used to come to the wood when I was younger too."

"Did you go camping too?"

"Sometimes, but I mostly went to hunt with my dad. After my brothers left to go to college he had no hunting partner so he decided to teach me. My worst experience other than this one of course, was when I was 9 years old. I was sitting in a tree and the whole day it was dead. I Finally saw a deer and I got so excited I dropped the rife then I lost my balance and fell out of the tree."

"Wait, you fell out of a tree?" He was laughing so hard , he looked so hot when he laughed like that.

I gave him an icy stare and continued "When I fell I landed in a ant hill, but not just any ant hill, a fire ant hill and I got so bitten up I couldn't sit for a week"

Eric could not contain his laughter so I replied "Shut up Mr. Stinky"

"Okay Miss Klutz" and I playfully slapped him on his chest.

Now we arrived near the cavern but noticed we would have to do some climbing to get to it but at least we would have somewhere to rest tonight.

"We are going to have to climb." I said

"Wanna go first Miss klutzy?" he smirked

"No I think Mr. Stinky Deserves to go first."

I said as I stuck my tongue out at him.

And right then it started raining , we had to climb that rocky wall if we don't want to die of hypothermia. We both started our assent up the rock wall. Eric was slightly in front of me. We were 20 feet off the ground. I was almost there, and Eric was already at the edge of the cavern waiting for me. I attempted to grab a rock but the the rock I grabbed was slippery from the the rain . I started to slip, I tried to grab something but it was too late. I started to fall...

"ERIC!" I screamed...

**THIS WAS MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET HOPE YOU LIKED IT! SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFF HANGOR BUT I JUST HAD TO DO IT. THIS WAS ACTUALLY MY FAVORITE CHAPTER YET ! I AM ACTUALLY GLAD MY COMPUTER DELETED MY ORIGINAL STORY BECAUSE ITS TURNING OUT BETTER THAN THE ORIGINAL VERSION! THANKYOU FOR READING AND THANKS FOR THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED ALREADY IT MAKES ME SMILE! DONT FORGET TO KEEP REVIEWING!**

**LOVE**


	6. Chapter 6

IN THE WOODS SOMEWHERE

I started to fall, I saw my life flashes before my eyes. I thought I was going to die. Right before I dropped to my death a hand came tumbling towards me and grabbed my hand

"Don't worry Cal I got you, I'm going to try and pull you up now"

but when he started to pull me up my ankle got stuck in an air pocket.

"stop" I screamed almost in tears " my ankles stuck in the rocks" man does it hurt like a bitch.

"Can you move it?"

"A little, I am going to try to wiggle my way out of it, so hold on tight"

"Don't worry I will I never dream of letting go of you Cal."

I was finally able to get my ankle out from the rocks

"Eric its out. Pull!"

That is what Eric did he pulled , a little too hard and I fell on top of him. We stared into each others eyes and I felt my cheeks fill with red . We were moving our heads towards each other when I felt a shot of pain shoot through my leg and quickly rolled off of him.

"Cal are you ok?"

"My ankle" I gritted out in pain

He moved his eye toward my ankle and said "You're bleeding Cal, and its pretty deep."

He picked me up and carried me into the cavern. he laid me down on the oh so comfy rock hard ground. Lovely. Eric starts taking off his damp shirt . Oh god his hot chest oh god I can't take that hot cuban chest. Oh and his six pack. Then I was interrupted by Eric's voice.

"Miss Klutzy Strikes again" he says as he rips part of his shirt and ties in around my injured ankle.

As he wraps it i seeth in pain but I was able to choke out "haha your time will come too!"

"Cal its getting dark we need to get some sleep, so we can get a good start tomorrow. Maybe we can find a road or something tomorrow."

" Goodnight Stinky"

"Night Klutzy"

During the night they slowly got closer and closer to share body heat.

Little did they know something was watching them down below waiting for them to waken.

SORRY ABOUT THE VERY SHORT CHAPTER! MY MOM WANTS THE COMPUTER AND IS BREATHING DOWN MY NECK AS I TYPE. HOPEFULLY ILL GET ANOTHER CHAPTER UPLOADED TONIGHT! I WANT TO FINISH IT SOON! THANKS FOR READING PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

n The Warehouse

Unknown Perspective

My men come in empty handed. The women not with them! i give them one job and they go screw it up those incompetent idiots!

"where are they!?"

One of my men steps forward and says "sorry sir we tried and..."

"no excuses I gave you one job! and you blew it!"

I look to my right hand man Henry and nodded , he knew what i wanted.

He stood forward and grabbed the idiot and took him out back and all I heard was screaming and gunshots. Thats what people get when they don't do what I ask right! I am in a cruel hard business if you don't do it right you end up dead thats just how the mob works.

Yes my name in Paddy O'Mally and I am the head of the Irish mob.

When Henry comes in he nods and confirms that he has killed my problem and i turn to my other men and say "That will be you next if you don't get your lazy asses out there and look for that Bitch!"

When they finally left i turned back to Henry and asked "Did you send him the picture of his tied up unconscious daughter."

"Yes sir hadn't heard back yet but I'm sure he will come crawling to you with all the money he owes you plus!"

"Good and before those idiots leave, let them know if they find the man with the woman to kill him. Ii didn't even want him in the first place!"

"As you wish sir."

Henry was leaving and I added " Please go with them so I know the job will actually get done for once!"

"I will sir, it will get done trust me."

AT THE LAB

HORATIO'S PERSPECTIVE

I can't believe MIss Duquesne and Eric have been missing over 15 hours. Eric is like a son to me and Miss duquesne is the closest thing I have to a daughter. I can't have anything happen to them. I don't think anyone from this lab could bear anything happen to them this lab is family.

I'm in my office and i say "Miss boa vista have you got anything?"

"Calleigh's Dad just came in. I think you want to hear this."

That's when I notice " Mr. Duquesne What do you know about Miss Duquesne and Delko's disappearance?"

His face went pale and he blurted out "It's all my fault! I didn't know this would happen! I never thought that calleigh would ever be involved. I didn't know you have to get them back." he said as he handed me the envelope he was clutching in his sweaty palms.

I opened the envelope. There was a note that said

we want the 100,000 plus another 300,000 if you want you sweet daughter back breathing we will contact you with details. Attached to the note was an unconscious Calleigh and Eric all tied up.

" Thank you , Miss boa vista please take Mr. Duquesne to conference room and help the tech department set up his cell phone for the call from the kidnappers."

They both left and I headed to the conference room and I headed down to the morgue and I arrive

and I see Alex and say "Got anything on the case they were working on when they were taken?"

"He didn't commit suicide. The evidence shows he didn't commit suicide , for one it shows that he was left handed by the strength and over use and the gun was in the right hand. Also there were signs of struggle on his legs."

"Like if he started to kick his attacker?"

"Yes"

I walked out and thats when I think i got it , this case was a setup just to get Calleigh. But how did they know Calleigh was going to be assigned to that certain case? And why wasn't an officer there? I think it is time I have a talk with the officer that was in charge at that crime scene.

I enter my office and there is Officer Jones.

I saw his face and that's when I knew I was going to get to the bottom of this.

I DON'T THINK THIS WAS MY BEST CHAPTER BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I THINK ONE OR TWO MORE CHAPTERS AND I'LL BE DONE! IF I GET 3 OR MORE REVIEWS I'LL UPDATE TOMORROW ! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW NOW OFF TO EAT SOME RECESS PEANUT BUTTER CANDY! HAHAHA

LOVE!

SYDNEY


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

H'S PERSPECTIVE

I was with Officer Jones and i said " why weren't you there when My people were there , you know it is policy."

" I got a call." he said while sweating.

"I know you are not telling me the truth,now tell me before you have two counts of murder on your hands and go away to life."

" I can't you don't understand"

"I understand my people are in danger and every minute you waste, their out there , if they get killed it will be all on your hands!"

" He'll kill my family!"

"Who?"

"You first have to promise me protection for my family."

" I'll talk to the DA , now tell me what you know!"

" It was Paddy O'Malley. I owed him a lot of money , he said if i didn't pay soon he would kill my family. He said if i did a favor for him to help him get some money back from a guy that used some money of his to gamble, I would be in the clear."

" so you requested Calleigh and Eric and left them all alone?"

"Yes I am so sorry."

I left the room and nodded to the officer to take Jones away.

I head down the halls of the lab and head to tech and I say " I need you to check all warehouses and buildings that is owned under Paddy O'Malley's name and his known aliases "

" Okay just a second H"

" Got one H it is in the middle of nowhere , right in the middle of the woods and a body of water."

" Ok got it" I walk out as soon as I get the address and I grab Miss Boa Vista, and Tripp.

" I am coming Calleigh and Eric I am coming" I whisper as i get into the hummer as i call swat team and back up.

We finally get there it really is in the middle of nowhere, we even had a hard time finding this wearhouse. I wait for swat to get ready and prepared. We all put on are bullet proof vests ready to enter this broken down wearhouse. Then I count down to three and we all storm the building looking for two of our own. We walk down the halls all in different directions securing the place. That is when all the bullets start flying. It seems like the bullets are everywhere.

The Swat team and my men have killed or injured every men in the building.

I finally see Paddy O'Malley I train my gun on him and he smirks and i say " Where are They?"

"I guess you'll never know " He says as he shoots himself in the head.

" The Place Is clear, They are not here but there is signs that they were."

"Then They must be Out there" I say as i Point to the woods" They must have gotten away, we must get to them before something else does" I say as we all divide up and continue on our search party into the deep greens of the woods.

I PROMISED I WOULD GIVE YOU A CHAPTER SO HERE IT IS! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! nOW CAN YOU PLEASE GET ME TO 30 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Calleigh's Perspective

I woke up and damn was my ankle hurting. I look Next to me and Eric was sleeping peacefully. I see that the sun was coming up. I knew that we had to get going sooner or later, before we were found by the people who had taken us in the first place.

I start to shake Eric and whisper "Eric you gotta wake Up."

He is very difficult to wake up! Out of nowhere i shout "ERIC!" He jumped ten feet in the air! i laughed so hard, he is just something else.

"Seriously Cal?"

"Seriously"

Wow was it nice waking up to Eric, But i wish it was in different circumstances.

" Lets go Eric, we have to get out of this place because i really need a shower!"

" Now who is Miss Stinky!"

" HaHa very funny Mr. Stinky, now lets get going."

I try to stand but it hurt to much. "I think I sprained or possibly broken my ankle."

"Do you think you'll be able to walk?"

" I'm not sure, my biggest concern is getting down from this Cavern."

Eric stands up and walks over to a vine and tugs on it. " I Think this will hold us both."

" Both?" I question as he comes over and helps me up.

" Yes you are going to get on my back and we are going to slide down on that vine together."

" Are you serious?"

" Serious as a heart attack now up you go" He said as he lifted me onto his back and i squealed. He grabs the vine and I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his hips . Clinging to him for dear life. Finally we land on the ground.

" See that wasn't so bad." He says to me teasingly. I just roll my eyes at him and grin. I get off his back and it hurts to stand.

Eric sees that and says "Here lean on me." I wrap my arm around his neck and we start walking, well i start limping. Then out of know where something jumps out of the bush. Eric looked terrified. I wasn't sure if it was what I thought it was at first but sure enough . It was A Skunk. Of all things a skunk. We stand still then The black and white animal started to lift his tail. Out of nowhere Eric Picked me up and ran for He was sure we were far enough away from the skunk he put me down and I had burst out laughing.

"What i so Funny Cal?" He questioned.

"you should have seen your face!"

"WHAT? I wasn't going to get in a tub of that dreaded red juice again!"

"Okay , Lets go we have a long walk ahead of us."

I wrap my arm around his neck and we continue walking . We walked miles and miles, we chatted and laughed just trying to forget our hunger and thirst and the want to be home.

All of a sudden I something in a distance It was a road. Eric must have seen it two because we both went as fast as we could to the road. A road means people. People means Help! We make it towards the road.

"so What do we do now?" I ask

"We just walk."

"When We get home I just want to go home eat some pepperoni pizza, light some candles and have a nice bubble bath." I say

"I would go over by my Mothers house and eat one of her homemade meals , she makes the best food I have ever eaten. Then play with my nieces and nephews."

" I wish I had a family like that."

" You have me. Maybe you could come with me one time and meet my nieces and nephews."

"Ya that would be nice." I say as I shoot him a smile.

Then I heard a sound But not just any sound, the sound of a vehicle. We both turn around and we run into the middle of the road to flag down the vehicle. I thought we were saved but then They got out of the vehicle. They had guns, two were the ones that had taken us and the other guy was new. He seemed like he was in charge.

One of the guys that had taken us had said " see I told you we would find them Henry"

"Oh shut up and get them you idiots!"

The right behind them I see a car pull up. H , Nat and Ryan and Tripp all step out.

H says " get away from them"

The two men and Henry Started to come even closer to us with their guns aimed and ready to shoot but H , tripp and Ryan got them first. All three of them were dead. We could go back home . Huggs went all around while we waited for The ambulance to come.

" Thankyou Guys, for saving us." I said

" Yes Thank you " Eric also said.

" Now problem I am just glad you guys are okay besides the ankle."

"Ya me to Nat me too."

Once the ambulance came Eric and I were sitting in the back and what he said next shocked me.

"Cal I really thought we were gonna die and that means i wouldn't of been able to die without telling you something important."

"What?" I asked but I had a strange feeling I knew what he was going to say.

" Cal I almost lost you and I can not lose you because I love you , I love everything about your from your deep blue eyes to your smile to your flaws , I love you Calleigh."

That is when his lips were against mine. That is when I felt like i was at home.

" I love you too" I Whispered before we began kissing again. I finally got what I wanted.

I AM SAD TO SAY THIS IS THE END. I LOVED WRITING THIS AND I LOVED ALL OF YOU LOVELY REVIEWS THEY JUST MADE MY DAY! thankyou so much for everything! I WAS THINKING ABOUT WRITING A ONE SHOT SO IF YOU HAVE ANY REQUESTS ON WHAT IT SHOULD BE AND IF I USE YOUR IDEA I'll DEDICATE THAT ONE-SHOT TO YOU!

THANKS FOR EVERY REVIEW, FOLLOW, READ AND FAVORITE YOUR THE BEST ESPECIALLY SINCE THIS STORY WAS MY FIRST THAT IS WHY IT IS SO SAD IT CAME TO END THANK YOU! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
